


Stupendous Tidings

by WiChill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contains sappy crap, Eren gets lost in his head, Eren pining Levi, Fluff, Heavy flirting... kinda, Innocent kiss, M/M, Month of love 2018, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiChill/pseuds/WiChill
Summary: Eren had always had a massive crush on his fetching neighbor. The fact that he had a one-in-million chance with him did nothing to deter his fancy. Maybe this year, the guardians of Valentine’s Day will pity him and his lonely self?





	Stupendous Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with this pairing. I sorta rushed through. It's self-betaed so I hope you forgive me if there are any errors.  
> Btw, I put in a reference to the novel, Gone With The Wind. You don't need to read it to understand it though. You just need to know that Charles was cheated of his first love by Scarlett, a belle who doesn't do love.  
> I felt like such a cheesy sap writing this.

Ahh! The fourteenth of February! A day of affection, of giving and receiving! A day dedicated to celebrating the most pure of emotions. After two annoying weeks of dainty little stores decorated within an inch of their lives with tiny flowers, flowing pink ribbons and in-your-face matte red cardboard hearts, Valentine ’s Day had finally arrived.

And, the couples – oh! Won’t they have the time of their lives, spending precious time with their better halves?  
Young couples will be everywhere, showcasing off their blossoming love for the entire world to see. Ignorant of worldly troubles, they believe the answer to the most puzzling of questions lies with their partner.  
Then the married couple – they have seen their fair share of hurdles and rough patches, and have overcome them all. And now, they are raising little ones in whom they have instilled their love and affection. But they have devoted just tonight to renew their love; away from the responsibilities of life and work, away from bawling children. Tonight, it is just them two alone yet complete than they ever could be.  
Finally, mellowed in their dignity, the soft love of the elderly couple continues to grow. Even if the rigorous passion of first-love is no longer there, the magic of love still resides. For them, this day is no different than the others for they have already affirmed and re-affirmed their love numerous times.

Everyone is blissfully happy – everyone! Except him – and well, the few single people, but let him lament in peace, dammit!

What made Eren even more miserable about his situation was that he knew exactly why he was single. He savvied he could at least score himself a Valentine. But no, he did not want to spend this ‘special’ day with just anyone. He wanted to spend it doing sappy stuff with Levi, his hot neighbor down the hall with whom he was utterly and madly in love with.

His crush – which had started when Levi moved in six months ago – was a constant source of entertainment to his friends. In the words of his own sister, it was reminiscent of ‘Charles Hamilton buzzing around Scarlett O’Hara.’

Well, Eren would gladly be the bumbling idiot if Levi turned out to not be as heartless as the Southern belle.  
Not that it would happen anyway as he was sure his courage would fail him if he tried approaching the raven-haired beauty. His few interactions with his heart’s bewitcher – which had all been initiated by the other party – had left his brain addled, and it took him some time to unjumble the pieces.

No use thinking about what could be if he had been suave and charming. He needed to get ready for Armin’s stupid Singles Only picnic which the latter had so carefully arranged.

 

By the time Eren had finally found the strength to leave his room, Mikasa was just returning from her morning jog. The two had barely sat down to breakfast when Armin came bolting from the bathroom, wailing about having slept in.  
“Why didn’t you guys wake me up? It’s 9:30 already! Oh my God, we’re gonna be so late.”

Mikasa and Eren nonchalantly watched their blond friend flitting about the kitchen before they too decided to join him.

Forty minutes and seven calls from impatient friends later, everything was packed and ready to go.

They had just stepped out of their apartment when Lady Luck decided to shower her blessings upon Eren. There he was, gorgeous as ever – jet black hair deeply contrasted by a pale complexion and striking silver eyes – and all dolled up too.

Eren’s happy daydreams of Levi clinging on his arm was suddenly shattered when the very obvious implication hit him without warning  
  ** _Levi was probably meeting someone._**

Of course, Eren was not stupid. Handsome guy like him, he would not be out in the market for long. But this was the first time Levi’s apparent ‘not-singleness’ had made itself glaringly obvious.

The brunet could very much do without the idea of Levi being with someone. Now, all his ‘magical’ future dates he dreamt up of turned into some nightmarish picture of him creepily stalking Levi and his partner – trying to listen in on their conversations, snapping photos of the raven laughing, imagining it was him who was making him laugh.  
Hey, maybe that was not such a bad idea! _Fuck you, brain for putting weird thoughts in my head._

When Eren, space cadet extraordinaire, decided to return to return to Earth, he saw the subject of his deep contemplation approaching his way. Wait, he was not approaching his way; he was approaching him!

_Okay, okay. Activate smooth talker. No, not panic mode!! God! His grey cells were useless. Just calm down. Breathe. Relax. Neutral expression. Neutral expression all day, baby._

“Hey,” the alluring being greeted him.

“H-Hi,” he managed to stammer out.

“Oh, hey Levi,” Armin, blessed be his soul, came to his rescue. “Looking good today. Meeting a special someone?”

“Just some friends. We’re having some kind of loser fest and then hitting the movies for tragic romance films. You know, the whole single-on-Valentine’s package. What about you guys?”

Armin replied, chuckling breathily, “No, we’re heading down to the park-”

“-to rain all over couples’ parade,” Mikasa interjected. “Spreading the gloom of the single life around. Can’t have anyone being too happy in love.”

Levi cracked a smile at that. “Well, you guys, have fun. I have to go. My ride should be here. Bye!”

“Bye, Levi. You have fun too!” Armin called out after him.

“And Eren really likes you and wants to marry you,” added Mikasa, whispering.

That snapped Eren out of his befuddlement. “Not cool, dude. Not cool.”

“So standing there looking like a statue with a really bad haircut is cool?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled but he was smiling. Levi was single. He still had a chance, however slim that chance might be.

 

After a long, tiring day of smashing coconuts, feasting on cold grilled sandwiches, watching lovey-dovey couples and listening to Jean moan about his recent break-up, Eren wanted nothing more than to retire for the night, snoozing on his armchair by a roaring fire. The February winds had really done a number on him – not to mention his hair – and he was pretty sure he had swallowed a bug which had had been unfortunate enough to have been blown onto his skewer.

Finally, Armin decided on behalf of all of them they should all hit the sack. Amidst a heavy helping of groans and complaints about full-and-hence-cannot-be-moved stomachs, the large group at last dispersed.

 

Eren, Armin and Mikasa trudged on wearily to their apartment complex. Nothing could stop them from lounging lazily beside a heavenly fire and just whiling the day away – not the relentless wind blowing various assortments of pink and red onto their part, not the pesky hand-holding couple with a death grip on each other, and certainly not the love-struck fools who would stop every now and then to share a hefty amount of mutual soul-gazing. Their steady pace will not be dampened by anything!  
Except maybe thunderstorms. Eren does not do thunderstorms.  They were loud, they were noisy and they made him feel small and insignificant.

Speaking of thunderstorms, he wondered how it would feel to be wrapped up with a certain raven-haired stunner against a backdrop of howling gales and pitter-patter of rain drops. How would it feel to lazily stroke through his locks? Would they be as soft as they looked? And that pale expanse of skin – does he bruise easily? Would he gasp and moan when he sink his teeth in? Or would he cry out aloud, transcending the booming sound of the storm raging outside? Would he allow him to worship that tiny frame-

 _Okay! Getting a little off track there, my dear train of thought_. Really, Eren sometimes wondered what the mini conductor inside his mind was doing. _No need to get all worked up in the streets_ – no, they were already in their building. Wow, his trip to la la land had been as short as he had previously thought! _Well, no need to get all worked up in the hallways when he was very near the sanctity of his bedroom._

 

Just as Eren was about to enter his room – and his mental paradise – disturbance came in the form of Mikasa, distinguished tyrant sister.

“Hey, Eren. Can you go down to the break room and get some more firewood? Our stock is almost exhausted.”

“Why don’t you get it yourself?” Eren answered, whining like the mature adult he was.

“Because I’m all comfortable and cozy, and so is Armin. You’re the only one standing up. Besides, it’s your turn anyway.”

“But-”

“ **Your turn.** ”

One day, Eren promised himself – one day, he would stand up to her and her reign of terror. But today was not that day.

 

Heaving up the last few flights, Eren mentally cursed their landlord for demanding that no one was allowed to carry logs in the elevator, and his fellow tenants for steadfastly following that rule. _It would burden the elevator his ass._ Eren was pretty sure the lady living in 12 and her fifteen-odd children more than burdened the rickety machine. Maybe the tiny wood chips might leave a mess in there. Well, those could easily be swept up. He should speak to the landlord abou-

“Oof!”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. I couldn’t see where I was going– Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Hey, brat.”

Eren’s breath was caught in his throat. He was either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky. He was face-to-face with his angel – of course, they had spoken to each other before, but this time it was just the two of them _alone_. And he had knocked him down. _Lady Luck, you need to pick a side, honey!_  
“Levi,” he managed to speak out.

“Yes, me,” he replied, clearly bored.

Helping the other up, Eren babbled on, “I swear I didn’t mean to do it. With all the firewood, I could barely see where I was going. And on top of that, I was busy thinking about irrelevant-” no, they were very relevant “-things. Still, even if it was an accident, I’m sorry. You’re not hurt, are you? Do you need me to check you for concussion? Do you feel any dizziness, headache-”

“Brat, you sure do talk a mile a minute. And no, I’m pretty sure I haven’t got a concussion,” Levi replied, the tiniest of smirks adorning his face. “Although if I were to be knocked down, I’m glad it was you,” he added, his voice dropping an octave.

“Wh-what?” He very intelligently stuttered out.

“I said if I were to be flattened up against the floor, I’m pleased it was you. However,” he added coming closer, ghosting his fingers over his shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt, “there is another kind of banging I’d like to carry out together with you.”

 _Slow down, he’s not, is he? Yep, he’s definitely flirting. He’s flirting with him. With Eren!_ He was overjoyed. He should probably return it. Otherwise, his heart’s darling was going to think the attention was not appreciated.  
“Y-yeah,” _yes, stutter on the first word, jerk_ , “would you to describe it to me?”

“Hmm,” he practically purred, “how would you like me down on the floor, legs spread, panting and moaning for your hot touch?”

Eren’s breath hitched.

“That much, huh?”

He was so close now, his lips brushing against his with every word. Eren could not handle himself any longer. He firmly placed his lips against the other’s.

Despite the heavy flirting, it was a soft, simple touch – a caress, if you will; almost like two young lovers sharing a first kiss together. Like an innocent act of lips gliding against each other. However, for all the gentleness, the pair still kept a tight grip on the other.

Eren could feel the embers of passion sparking up. He was not sure if he could keep up with the leisurely pace. But before he could act out any of his desires, Levi pulled away.

“Hey.”

The brunet delighted in hearing the hoarse whisper. “Hi,” he replied.

“That was… wow.”

“I agree.”

“You’re not weirded out or anything, right?”

“No, of course not. I was the one who started it, didn’t I? I’ve been wanting to do that for quite some time,” he admitted sheepishly.

“So…”

“So?”

“I understand we barely know each other. And that my attraction towards you is aesthetical at best, but do you want to go and see where this takes us?”

“Wait, you mean like dating and stuff?”

“Yes, like dating and stuff,” Levi chuckled out.

“Yeah!” Eren beamed, “Of course, I mean I’d love that. We gotta start somewhere, right? Even if it’s just looks. You’re like really gorgeous and I’m like... I mean, I’ve been in love with you for like forever.”

“Forever?”

“No, not exactly forever, per se. But like, ever since you moved in-”

“Brat.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling again.”

“Oh right, sorry.”

“You’re just way too cute. Your phone?”

“Hmm?”

“Your phone. So we could exchange numbers?”

“Right,” Eren felt stupid, “here.”

“Next time,” Levi said, handing him back his phone, “don’t be so nervous. I don’t bite… much.”  
Giving him a little peck, he made for his room.

The brunet could only stand there, dumbstruck.

 

“So, how much did he give you to sod off?”

“Mikasa!”

“I presume it went well then.”

Eren’s muted response was more than enough confirmation.

“Eren and Levi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Armin cried out.

Mikasa also joined bellowing loudly, “First comes love, then comes-”

The brunet could do nothing more than shaking his head at their antics. He had such childish friends.  
Wait.

“What do you mean you ‘presume’? Did you two set this up?”

“Umm… oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> The tracking tag for this fic on Tumblr is #fic: Stupendous Tidings.  
> And my account is [ here ](https://xxwinterchillxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
